


You Saved Me

by BC_Ray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Ray/pseuds/BC_Ray
Summary: Clint救了很多次Natasha各种意义上的
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> *性格莫名偏AA?但我是想着MCU写的..(其实OOC)  
> *或许有点沙雕…  
> *涉及微盾铁  
> *啾无妻子设定

01.  
“嘿，你还好吧?”门被打开，朦胧中，一个男人也踏着月光进了门。  
Natasha眯着眼，尽力用已经受伤了的眼睛，去看清眼前的这个身影。在男人的逐渐靠近中，Natasha突然感到了前所未有的绝望，却又觉得或许这也算是一种解脱。  
因为她看到了那个男人手握复合弓，背着经  
过特殊改造的箭筒。  
Natasha怎么可能不知道他——鹰眼，凭着优秀的格斗能力，特别是百发百中的箭术，顺理成章的成为了神盾局的顶级特工。而这次自己任务的失败，还“多亏”了他的“帮助”。  
“没想到，他们竟然会派你这样的顶级人物，来刺杀我这样一个籍籍无名的特工。”  
Natasha冷笑一声，决定坦然赴死。她身上多处负伤，严重到她已经不敢想自己有骨折了多少处。更别说逃跑了，她连走路都是个问题。  
鹰眼明显被她的话逗笑了，走到她面前，扶着膝盖慢慢地蹲下来，最后单膝跪在地上，含着笑说道：“籍籍无名?天，女士，你别开玩笑了。你现在可是神盾局通缉榜单上的一级通缉犯。”说完后，鹰眼环顾了一下四周，想要确定周围的安全情况，随即又补充道“你应该也清楚，Natasha Romanoff，或者我应该称你为-黑寡妇?”Clint偏了偏头。“身上哪受了伤?”  
Natasha侧过脸不去看他，鹰眼的语气越是这样轻松，她的内心就越是紧张一分，更何况他问的是这样不着边际的问题。  
她早就见过那些被抓起来，没有被就地处决，而是被折磨的不成人样的俘虏。相比之下，她还是想痛快点结束自己的生命。  
“这不重要，鹰眼特工，你还是给我个痛快吧。”Natasha选择直面鹰眼，眼里的锋芒似乎能深深刺入他似的盯着鹰眼看。  
“回答我的问题，哪受伤了？”  
Natasha只想放声大笑，却怕牵动伤口引起撕裂，只能抽动面部的几块肌肉。“全身”她笑着回答，“鹰眼特工，我全身上下都受伤了，多亏你啊。”  
“是，要不然怎么和你谈一谈呢。”  
一瞬间，Natasha眼中的目光更显得锐利。  
“你想干什么。”  
“布达佩斯真的很美，也把我留住，让我跟踪了你很久，看着你完成了好几个任务。并且站在你的立场，完成的几乎完美。”鹰眼还是那副笑意盎然的模样。“并且我发现，你从来不杀那些小孩子。”  
“他们只是路人。”Natasha打断他。  
“不，一方面，你没义务保护路人，另一方面，不止是那些路人，你任务里，那些目标不用说，是肯定要死的，并且按照你们的‘职业素养’ ，应该一并解决那些孩子。”鹰眼站起来，拍了拍膝盖上的灰。“可是你没有。”  
“所以，我认为你值得第二次机会。”鹰眼伸出手，“要还血债吗。”他不同于防御满分的Natasha，他的目光温暖而坚定有力，似乎能紧紧包裹住Natasha那颗看淡了生死的心，将其寒气全部驱散。“加入我们，加入神盾局。”他最后补充道。  
“我说过了，我全身都是伤，起不来。”  
Natasha看见鹰眼挑了挑眉，把伸向自己的手，转而抓住他的衣领，对着里面的对讲机说“进来吧。”  
下一秒，房门就被推开，冲进来两个年轻人，不用想都知道这是鹰眼的副手。  
“检查一遍她身上，看看有没有可疑物品。”  
“是！”话音刚落，两个年轻特工就开始摸索起来。不得不说他们还是很规矩的，没有占丝毫她的便宜。  
“报告长官，没有发现任何异常。”  
“那你们两个，出去通知总部，就近派个医术精湛点的医生过来，我方有伤员。”说到最后一句时，鹰眼的脸上已经挂满了笑容。这让他看上去一点也不像神盾局的顶级特工，更像是一个爱吃敢玩的大男孩。  
那两个年轻特工明显愣住了，但马上反应过来，立刻走出房门，向总部重复着鹰眼的要求。  
“我还没答应你呢。”Natasha见那两个年轻特工出去了，无奈却又好笑的对鹰眼说道。  
“你会拒绝吗？”  
我不会。Natasha心里想着。但在鹰眼面前，她是拿笑容回答他的。

“谢谢你，鹰眼特工。”Natasha在半小时后上了飞机，而医生要给她进行简单的治疗，随即便给她打了麻醉剂。在即将陷入沉睡之际，Natasha迷迷糊糊地说道。  
“叫我Bart...叫我Clint，叫我Clint就好。”  
“Clint....”Natasha在陷入昏睡前，轻轻喊了一句他的名字。  
“嗯，我在。”Clint有力地回答道。  
从此，神盾局多了一对可以称得上是天合之作的搭档。  
Natasha从来没有，也永远不会忘记，是Clint Francis Barton拯救了自己的生命，救赎了自己的人生。

02.  
晚上十点过半，复仇者大厦已经没有了白日里的喧哗，空荡荡的走廊显得大厦里格外寂静，更让训练室里Natasha击打沙袋的声音格外突出。  
Clint原本只是想回训练室，拿回下午自己忘在里面的训练包。下了电梯的Clint原以为迎接自己的会是黑暗，却未曾想到自己和Natasha的训练室灯还亮着。他有些意外但是并不惊讶，毕竟Natasha半夜惊醒，然后再也睡不着也不是一天两天了。他曾想过，要不要去陪着Nat，至少在她惊醒的时候能够给予她些安抚，但理由又是什么呢，自己给自己认证的Natasha Romanoff的男友？Natasha可从来没有说过他是她的男友，但是Clint在面对那些八卦之人时，还是会默认他们的关系。自己相信的那种关系。不过最后胡扯能力满分的Clint冥思苦想了好久，也没想出什么好理由。无奈，似乎自己能做的，只有在Natasha犯困时递上一杯黑咖让她不至于一头砸在桌子上。  
“嘿，Nat.”Clint推开训练室的木门，缓步走了进去，但是他的注意力并没有放在自己的训练包上，而是集中在了Natasha肩部缠绕的绷带上。上面那一片红晕是什么，血吗?Clint的眉头不禁皱了起来，嘴也抿成了一条线。  
“嗯。”Natasha头也不回，继续集中精力于沙袋之上，冷漠到Clint觉得似乎回到了两人在布达佩斯初见且对峙的时候，在返回神盾局的路上，对于Clint时不时的搭话，Natasha也是如此回应的。为此Clint还怀疑了好久自己的人格魅力是不是下降了。  
Clint轻不可闻叹了口气，径直走向Natasha而彻底忽略了自己的训练包。  
当Natasha正想给面前的沙袋来拳重击时，却发现Clint把手搭在沙袋上，脸上什么表情也没有。他睡着了都比现在表情丰富好吗。  
“需要真人陪练吗？”  
Natasha没作声，转了个身，从储物柜中拿出两只蓝色的拳击手套扔给Clint，向他点了下头，示意让他戴上。Clint终于不再是那副死鱼脸，换上了满脸的笑容。Natasha见他这副样子，不由得的被他传染了，嘴角也挂上了小小的弧度。  
两人站定，身体微微下躬，一分钟前的笑意在此刻全都烟消云散。Natasha什么也没说，右手干脆的挥过一拳，被Clint的侧晃躲过，Natasha顺势一个迈步转到Clint的身后，想用锁喉擒住他.Clint也毕竟是神盾局七级特工，抓住Natasha的胳膊与肩膀便是一个过肩摔并把她按倒在地上，然后有点小孩子炫耀意味地向Natasha眨了眨眼。Natasha一瞬间有点恍惚，这一幕让她仿佛回到了内战时，自己半为脱身，半为真心而问出的“我们还是朋友吧”。  
Clint见Natasha出神出的严重，手上收了点力气，而Natasha怎么会浪费这样的好机会，一个反身，顷刻间便改变了战况，Clint算是真的被按住起不来了，挣扎了几秒，发现Natasha抵在自己脖子上的胳膊越来越用力，而自己原本也不是来和Natasha打架的，便放弃挣扎，算是认输。  
Natasha也松开抵在Clint脖子上的胳膊，顺势拉他起来。Clint弯着腰，双手扶在膝盖上，喘着粗气。  
不安分的Clint突然坏笑了一下，抿了抿嘴说道：“给你的好搭档个拥抱？”  
Natasha则以一副看星爵的眼神看着Clint。  
“不给就不给，别那么看我。”Clint直起腰，活动了一下双肩与脖颈。“我们回去睡觉吧。”他明显犹豫了一下，但还是在拿训练包时说出了口。  
Natasha听闻挑了挑眉，觉得有些好笑。“我们?”  
Clint明显身体一僵，想背起包的动作都一顿，有些尴尬的挠了挠头发。Natasha还发现他的脖子忽然有点发红。  
Natasha的话一出口，就让Clint不知道怎么接下去，而且心凉了一大截，并不是她的话有多伤人，而是自己的计划似乎泡汤了。  
或许是为了气氛不要太过尴尬，Clint还是补充道“就..你和我嘛，你回你那儿，我回我那儿…”Clint感到脖颈和两颊有些发烫，不自觉的吞了吞口水来掩饰自己的紧张。  
“得了吧，我的神盾好男友，从没见过你这么扭扭捏捏的样子。”Natasha看着他这幅很少能见到的滑稽样子，实在是忍俊不禁。“要来就利索点，你知道我不喜欢拐弯抹角。”  
Natasha转身想走，而Clint只是呆立在那里，如炬的目光紧紧地落在了Natasha的身上。直到Natasha出了训练室门，Clint才反应过来，三步并为一步地冲到Natasha面前，眼睛里好像真的充满了星星，却又带了一丝不可置信的疑惑。  
“Na..Nat，你刚才管我叫什么？”  
“没听到?看来鹰眼只有眼睛好用。”Natasha绕开他，在确认Clint看不到自己的脸部后，嘴角随即挂起了一丝笑意。对于那个蠢到不跟上来的肥鸟一声声带笑意的“Nat”不予理会。

03.  
Tony·熬了一整夜·困到腿软·Stark拖着累乏乏的步子，强行走到冰箱前想拿个棒冰吃，却被为了Tony健康着想的Steve一把按住了，后者的眼神不容拒绝。  
“Tony，你应该去休息会儿。”  
不得不说Steve这个家伙不去当执勤真是可惜了。  
Tony想找点事来引开Steve的注意力，未曾想到自己的注意力被紧紧贴在一起的Clint和Natasha抢走了。  
Clint和Natasha两个人窝在沙发里，Clint的腿上摆着一盘小甜饼，手上还拿着一块，Natasha坐在他身边含着笑意看着他。  
“Cap,他们两个什么情况？”  
“不知道，早上我从健身房回来的时候他俩就在那儿了。”  
“整整一早上?两个神盾局特工没去训练？”Tony的焦糖色眼睛睁得大大的，Steve与他目光接触时一愣，他感觉自己要被吸进去了。  
Tony稍稍偏了下头，毕竟被美国队长盯着的感觉确实让他有点不舒服。  
说不上来的那种。  
“嗯?哦，是，我也挺惊讶的。”Steve转回头，竟感到有点无所适从，不自然的双臂抱在胸前，眼神甚至都有点飘忽不定…  
“…唔，好凉！”Steve立刻顺着声音看过去，发现Tony正手握着果汁冰棒，嘴里突出来一小块。明显就是趁自己不注意，一口吃下去却咬多了。Steve不禁扶额。  
窝在沙发上耳语的Clint和Natasha听到了Tony的哀嚎，有些责怪Tony破坏了气氛的看向他，却看到了他的窘迫，两人对视了一眼，随即同时发出了笑声。  
“笑什么笑…”Tony嘴里还含着那块冰棒，口齿略有些不清。这幅模样就连一旁的Steve看了，都有些忍俊不禁。Tony连忙咬碎嘴里的小东西，试图转移注意力的问道：“行了，你们俩个特工一上午不训练去干什么呢。”  
这下换Clint和Natasha哑然了，Natasha支吾了几秒，不知怎么回答他。Clint见状，咬了咬牙，十分不爽的回击Tony。  
“还是管好你自己吧。”Clint站起来，拍拍掉在腿上的饼干渣，又顺势伸出手把Natasha拉起来。“Nat，出去转转吧。”说完了也不忘瞪Tony一眼。  
Tony只是无奈的撇撇嘴，示意自己可没干什么。  
“好了，一起去吃个午饭吧。”Steve见气氛有点紧张，作为大家长的自己不得不说点什么缓解气氛。“虽然浪费，但Tony，把你的冰棒扔了，你应该吃正餐。”Steve抱怨道。  
“不。”Tony表示自己理不直气也壮。  
Natasha不由得的紧握住Clint的手，以此来压制住自己想帮Steve打一顿Tony的欲望。

04.  
“Natalia，你就是个叛徒！”  
“你凭什么做英雄！”  
“求求你了，不要杀我！不要杀我！！”  
“你不配被世人称赞，你杀了那么多人！”  
“你的血债是还不清的！！”  
……  
Natasha身处一片漆黑之中，她看不清周围的事物，或者说周围什么也没有，只有她孤零零一个人。而正是因为如此，那从四面八方传来的声音更显得响亮。那曾经苦苦哀求Natasha放过自己的面容，也一张一张浮现在Natasha的眼前。  
“对…对不起，对不起！”Natasha捂住自己的耳朵，闭上眼睛蹲下来，试图抱住自己，然而这样并没有减弱外界对于她的攻击。她就像个孩子一样，无助恐惧，那些声音与面容，似乎想要将她撕碎似的，播放个不停。  
……  
“Nat,Nat！”Natasha猛然睁眼，耳边传来了焦急却温暖熟悉的呼唤，她机械地把头转向声音传来的方向。借着打开的一盏床头灯，Natasha看到了满脸担心的Clint，他瞳孔放大，双手紧紧抓着Natasha的双肩，眼睛里充满了担忧。  
“Nat，看着我，你还好吗？”  
Natasha并没有回答他，而是伸出颤抖的手，轻轻抚摸上了Clint的脸颊，Clint也顺势抓住她冰凉的手，紧紧地贴在自己的脸上。  
“我，Clint Barton，你的男友，是我啊。”Clint的声音愈发焦急，但是，Natasha似乎听不到一样，只是双眼空洞，呆滞地摸着Clint的脸。  
Natasha就这样摸索了半分钟，在确定眼前就是现实之后，她终于忍不住，一把抱住面前的男人，双手死死的搂住他的臂膀，将脸埋于他的脖颈间，肆意大哭着。  
显而易见，Clint从未见过这阵势，他有些不知所错，然而身体却比大脑先一步做出反应——他紧紧地回抱住Natasha，温暖干燥的大手一只缓缓的给她顺着气，另一只手则放在Natasha的红发上，轻柔的抚摸着。  
Clint清楚Natasha做了噩梦，他听到了Natasha的喃喃自语，并且也知道她梦到了他最不想让她回忆的事——Natasha来到神盾局前的那段过往。  
此时此刻，Natasha最需要的就是发泄，Clint也没有马上去与她交流，只是紧紧抱住她，给予她一个温暖结实的小小“乌托邦”。  
Natasha由嚎啕大哭，逐渐变成了小声的呜咽。Clint则减少了些紧紧拥着Natasha的力，微微侧过头，给枕在自己肩头的她一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
“我在呢，我在呢。”Clint轻缓地拍着Natasha的后背，俯下头，在她的耳边，轻轻地吐出字句，让Natasha得以放松。  
“Clint.”Natasha带着哭腔，叫了一声他。  
“嗯，我在。”Clint的答复沉缓而有力。  
“我梦到了…很多不好的东西…我伤害了他们…现在换他们来伤害我…”Natasha不想再回想起这些，又重新把脸埋在Clint的脖颈里。  
“我知道我知道，不要去想它了，现在在你屋身边的人是我，只要我还是Clint Barton，我就不会伤害你，永远不会。”  
“谢谢你，Clint，真的谢谢你。”Natasha重新抬起头，发红的眼眶里还挂着泪花。Clint一手抱着她，一手提她轻轻拭去。“在遇到你之前，有人为了保全我而死。”她停顿了一下，“但那是因为她们知道，如果不保全我，任务定会失败，她们回了红房子也活不下去，甚至连死，都要经受一次又一次的折磨。”Natasha做了一个吞咽的动作，试图压制住自己的情绪。  
“我明白。”Clint回应着她。  
“她们只是给我打掩护，从来没有人保护过我。”Natasha又一次抬头看向Clint，眼里充满了柔情，“直到我遇到了你。Clint，直到我遇到了你。”Natasha重复着。同时她也在告诉面前的这个男人：YOU SEVED ME.  
“第一次见面，你就救了我，从此我开起新的人生。”  
“那时候，在回神盾局的飞机上，我就在想，无论以后发生什么，我都要和你站在一方。”  
“哪怕是你背叛了神盾局，我也要为你而战。”  
“因为我相信，如果你背叛了神盾局，那么一定是神盾局变了。”  
“你总能作出正确的抉择。”  
“你是我的光。”  
“我爱你。”Clint的内心已经波涛汹涌，他第一次如此想对Natasha表达的自己的情感，但他实在想不出比这三个更能表达自己内心的感动的字了。  
“我也爱你。”  
Clint吻上Natasha。


End file.
